


Never Forget

by NadoHunter



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slight internal Angst, William getting the love he deserves god dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadoHunter/pseuds/NadoHunter
Summary: Torn between his fear of what he deemed inevitable, and his love for Sebastian, what will win out in the end? And just what important occasion is he forgetting?---I was going through my computer files and found this little story I TOTALLY forgot I wrote, so I edited it a bit and cleaned it up for your enjoyment. :D Give SebaWill more fluff stories 2k17.





	Never Forget

Sebastian had been acting suspicious all day. Well, that is to say, much more suspicious than usual. Which was saying something since he usually had a look about him that blatantly said “I am plotting your demise and there is nothing you can do about it.”

I hated it, it always put me on edge. Every time he did this I always began to worry that he perhaps wanted to leave and screw someone else, I always tried to prepare for the inevitable day that he would leave, though I don’t think I ever could. Not truly. He had latched onto me one day and reeled me in, now I was simply waiting for the day he would toss me back in the ocean.

Some say I’m being too negative, and they could be right. But honestly, with someone like Michaelis could anyone _truly_ blame me for not completely trusting him? Not only was I perplexed as to why he showed any interest in a “stiff workaholic” as he sometimes called me, but the fact that he had a history of being non-committal, speeding through one person to the next, that gave me no hope that he would stick with me long. Maybe it would be for the best anyway, I wouldn’t want to be hated as the dull board that stole Sebastian away from the world when everyone wanted a go with him.

I watched him today out of the corner of my eye, as he moved about the kitchen, cooking dinner with his usual flourishes, occasionally looking back at me with a smirk looking for a hint of praise. Whenever he did, I would flick my eyes back to my book and pretend I hadn’t seen him. The room was softly lit, rather cozy with pillows and blankets strewn about the couch. It had a certain warmth despite Sebastian’s odd love of all things gothic and slightly disturbing. There was an old clock that he forgot to wind most of the time, but I thought it all the best, as it was incredibly old and made a jarring and hellish bang every hour. I only ever enjoyed it’s light, soothing ticking. I would just start to relax to the sound of it when it would go off and scare the living daylights out of me every time. In fact, I was almost certain that Sebastian would conveniently remember to wind it on the days where I desperately had to get work done. He would always promise he would get the gong fixed and put the time into it, but he never did. He never cared that much.

I was warm here. I wanted to allow happiness, allow my back to relax and stop giving myself headaches. Yet I could never fully relax, because I couldn’t enjoy it now, because I only wondered when the day would come where everything would turn sour and go off like the rest of my darling’s relationships. I sighed lowly and scolded myself, a feeling of guilt hung over my head. Sebastian seemed perfectly cheery, He always told me not to judge the future before it comes. He suggested, the act of being negative would surely turn everything in that direction. In some sense, I knew he was right, I knew people didn’t tend to appreciate my cold attitude… but I could never so easily banish it.

I only closed my book and mournfully removed the warm blanket from my person when I saw Sebastian setting the table, lightly humming the whole time. It seemed he had decided to light a few red candles. I raised an eyebrow, racking my brain, wondering if there was a special occasion I was forgetting. Yet I dismissed it, knowing that Sebastian wouldn’t be one to remember a “anniversary” or any such thing anyway. And it had only been six months since being together and only a week since he asked me to move in. I was still deciding on it, though I did find myself over at his house so often, I might as well be living with him. But I didn’t want to raise my hopes too much as that vile thought of finding him bedding someone else still hung in the crevices of my mind.

I went over to his side, unable to help my slight curiosity I eyed the candle lit dining table and the “nice” silverware and plates. “What’s the occasion?” I asked.

Hi eyebrows immediately went up in shock. “You don’t know?”

I stared back at him in distress. It couldn’t be his birthday, it was on the 30th of October, most certainly not the 12th of December. I furrowed my brows, trying to ask him subconsciously what it could possibly be I’m forgetting.

“N…No. Am I supposed to?” I straightened my glasses sheepishly.

Sebastian blinked a few times in disbelief. “I should think so, goodness William you have been working too hard.” He mused as he began serving up the meal of the evening. I eyed it, trying not to look too excited. He had made my favorite comfort meal of French Onion soup, and has I suspected by the sweet-spicy warm smell, apple pie for desert.

Was he the type to celebrate anniversaries? Was this some sort of “six month I-havn’t-ditched-you-yet-aren’t-I-great-aversery”?

I sat down politely waiting for him. Taking a moment to slip my glasses off and clean them off. I squinted forward at his blurry figure sitting across from me, even if I knew that didn’t do any good for me anyway. I slid them back on my face to witness him looking at me with bewilder amusement.

“Dig in.” He said with a large smirk.

I eyed him suspiciously and dipped into the meal. Of course it was ungodly amazing and savory. I couldn’t help but smile a little even if I knew it would just inflate his ego even more.

“But… really, what am I not remembering?” I asked again worriedly.

Sebastian shook his head in awe. “You, really don’t remember Will?” He then turned his head to the side, looking at me with concern. It was an odd look on his face, as he usually looked a bit like a fox or a cat, always smirking, always confident. If anything, the look was oddly similar to a big dog that had been scolded. Quite ironically, as he would hate to know that he had anything even remotely related to a dog in his face.

“That’s a bit worrying…”

“Why?” I asked completely baffled.

“You _truly_ can’t think of anything significant? Especially to _you_?”

To me? I thought about it. What’s a significant event to me?

“Er… graduating? No that doesn’t make sense for this time of year.” I thought out loud.

Sebastian rolled his head back “my _god_ Will” He moaned, saying a word I was almost certain physically pained him to utter with the way he always seemed to grow annoyed around religious symbols and phrases. He looked at me again intensely. “It’s your _birthday_.”

My breath stopped and I looked at him in shock. _“My Birthday? I had completely forgotten about it! But he didn’t somehow…”_ It had been so long since I had celebrated it, or really thought about it, the twelfth of December had become simply another day to me. I didn’t keep many friends, simply because I didn’t feel much like I wanted to be around them. I’m not sure if I had even _told_ Sebastian my date of birth. Putting the pieces together, meant that he had gone out of his way at some point, trying to figure out when this day fell. Which could only be found through two things, my license of course, or talking to my parents. Either one meant he had been thinking about it. The reason he had been acting odd all day was because he was planning to surprise me. Most likely playing the whole “I bet you think I forgot and don’t care, but boy are you wrong” thing all day. I had never picked up on it, because I couldn’t recognize the day as the day I was brought into the world.

I looked at Sebastian. My chest suddenly felt heavy, I had never wanted to kiss him more in my life than I did now, in this moment. All possibilities of him leaving, or throwing me away flew out of my head. I wanted to cry and laugh all at once. I wanted to spill out right there. Because at least in moment, it felt as if this whole time, he cared about me more than I did about myself. This whole time, I was the one throwing myself away. Why was _he_ of all the people on the planet, _him_ one of the vainest men I knew like this towards me? Why did he always have to do the smallest things to endear me to him? I could never avoid wanting to embrace him when he did something like this.

I felt a rare, genuine, wide smile spread across my face, I stood up, practically rushing to him. He moved his hands in multiple directions, surprised by my sudden forwardness. I fell into his arms, rocking the chair below us as I settled upon his lap, very quietly laughing and near sobbing as I kissed him all over his neck, his jaw, this tip of his pointed, bird-like nose, his cheek, the corner of his lips that held a smirk so often that I suddenly loved, before finally reaching his lips.

He stroked his hand across my face, kissing me tenderly in return. We parted after a long while, the kiss wasn’t intense, we didn’t move a lot. We sat simply in a slow, tight, embrace. Just feeling thankful that the other was there. He pressed his forehead against mine, looking me in the eyes, the bridge of his nose lightly pressing against my glasses.

“What was that for?” He inquired with a small smile.

I finally felt like I could say it, at least in this moment without embarrassment or inhibition, because I didn’t want our eyes to leave each other.

“I love you…” I uttered running a hand through his soft, glossy black hair.

He stared at me for a moment as if I just cussed in his face, or told him that I had secretly been a serial killer this whole time.

“I… didn’t think you’d say that to me out-loud... I mean, out of the bedroom” He whispered honestly.

I kissed him again, nothing but adoration filling me.

“It’s not as if you have any less difficulty saying it.” I teased.

He reached forward and grasped my hand tenderly.

“Well… let’s both try and make a habit of doing it more, yes?”

I gripped onto him, resolving finally, that even if someday he did tire of me, I wasn’t going to let him go easily.

“Alright.” He responded quietly, kissing his soft smooth cheek.

I soon pulled myself away from him for the sake of enjoying the meal he made, for the first time I couldn’t stop smiling even if I wanted to.

If this it’s what it felt to be happy and in love, I finally understood why people say they never wanted it to end, wanted to go on loving, and smiling, why they say it gives them purpose. I felt excited even, for right now, in this moment as I gazed at him from the other side of the slow burning flickering candles, I wanted to always stand by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't belive I forgot about this, I'm so glad I found it!!!


End file.
